Dangan Toonpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Wiki
Dangan Toonpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Dangan Toonpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, is a Toontown Online™-based series, based off of Danganronpa: The Animation™, and Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. The series is divided into 6 seasons, one for each chapter. It was created by Cool Wacky Wildgloop, known on Youtube as TTWackyDog. Also collaberating on the project is Claggart, known on Youtube as Niiblet. About Dangan Toonpa was created on April 20th, 2014, but the first episode was aired on May 2nd, 2014. Both creators, TTWackyDog and Niiblet, are major fans of the video game Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc™, and the anime Danganronpa: The Animation™. This combined with their love for Toontown and skills in animating gave them the idea to do a series for it. Since Dangan Ronpa itself is an extremely long game, the two collaborators came to a solution for making it a normal sized series. The normal episodes would be based off of the Anime as opposed to the game, while the episodes for the Investigations and Trials were based off of the game as opposed to the anime. The reason for this is that both TTWackyDog and Niiblet agree that Danganronpa: The Animation leaves out far too much detail in the parts of the murder investigations and the class trials. But they also agreed that basing the normal episodes off of the game would make it unnecessarily long. After number crunching, the entire length of the series per season was calculated. Season 1: approx. 16 episodes Season 2: approx. 16 episodes Season 3: approx. 15 episodes Season 4: approx. 16 episodes Season 5: approx. 16 episodes Season 6: approx. 25 episodes The series is estimated to take over a year to complete, despite the best efforts from both collaborators. (BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE LOVES TO PROCRASTINATE - throws cheese at Clag - Plot The main plot of Dangan Toonpa follows primary protagonist Makoto Naegi (Cool Wacky Wildgloop) and 14 other high-school students attending now-abandoned Bossbot Headquarters, which was converted into the high school they all attend, Hope's Peak Academy. However, this high school is no ordinary academy, for the students become trapped inside the school by the headmaster, whom refuses to show their face. Instead, the "headmaster" of the school takes their appearance in the form of a technologically advanced teddy bear named Monokuma (Redgy) and he will not let any of the students leave the school unless they commit murder, and get away with it. When the murders occur, Naegi and the others must perform an investigation and gather as much evidence as they can, and then are forced to hold a class trial to figure out who the culprit is. Setting Dangan Toonpa takes place in the now abandoned areas of Bossbot Headquarters, which was chosen to be the spot for Hope's Peak Academy. The school consists of 5 floors, each season a new floor opening up. There are multiple classrooms, the cafeteria, the student dormitories, the garbage room, the entrance hall, and the gymnasium, all on the first floor. These are the only accessible areas as of Season 1. More areas will be opened as the series progresses. Stay tooned! Cast The cast for Dangan Toonpa is fairly large. All are friends of the creator, TTWackyDog. He even makes an appearance in this as the primary protagonist, and Duckster, Claggart/Niiblet's toon is also in the series. Both have roles of protagonists. The Full Cast: Makoto Naegi: Cool Wacky Wildgloop (TTWackyDog) Monokuma: Redgy (Regenememinem) Kyouko Kirigiri: Superlayla (XLaynx) Byakuya Togami: Duckster (Niiblet) Sayaka Maizono: AwesomeGalaxy Chihiro Fujisaki: Anonymous Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Piano Boy (TTPianoBoyRewritten) Yasuhiro Hagakure: Little Domino (duck98431) Aoi Asahina: Pixie Love (pixielove884) Sakura Oogami: Sadie Twinkleberry Leon Kuwata: Becquerel (NocturnalNoirTTR, ZiroGravity) Celestia Ludenberg: Princess Candy Megacorn (ToontownCandy) Hifumi Yamada: Captain Pierre (captainpierresopinions) Junko Enoshima: Amazing Crocodile (Ruby565100) Touko Fukawa: Debbie (Debbie Lad) Mondo Oowada: BBGP (BoomBangGamePlay) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse